


巧克力蛙与羊毛袜

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: 邓布利多看着这些画面（特拉维斯展示的少年）。这些回忆是痛苦的。他满心悔恨，但更糟糕的是：还有对他这辈子唯一一次被人完全理解的岁月的怀念。《神奇动物在哪里》
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	巧克力蛙与羊毛袜

1  
你从来不和我提高锥克山谷的事，中年人在校长办公室里踱步，从来不。  
我早就搬走了。画像里的老人痛苦地说，我看不了那儿的阳光，我看不了那儿的山毛榉树，我不敢看魔法史的封面，好像看见了巴希达的名字就能看到她写字台上的那些照片。  
那都是我不敢看见的。不能看见的。

“你说你在厄里斯墨镜里看见了一双羊毛袜子，”哈利沉默了许久对他说，“你当时没骗人，对吗?”  
“没有。”画像低着头，回避着周围假装打鼾的同伴的窥探：“每个人都需要穿袜子，哈利。斯科皮和阿不思需要，你也需要。”

2  
“可他们把他的威森嘉摩首席取消了，不是吗?”  
“他说只要不把他的画片从巧克力蛙上撤下来，他们怎么对他都无所谓。”男人们的伦敦腔断断续续地穿过格力莫广场十二号，哈利躲在门口，犹犹豫豫地想着要不要去取一罐黄油啤酒。  
“你在做什么呢，哈利?”  
穿着麻瓜衣服的女士的手放到他肩上，把黑发浓密的男孩吓了一跳，他头顶那团乱糟糟的鬈发像受惊的小精灵一样抖动了起来：“麦格教授，你好——”  
他怎么也看不惯变形术教师穿着牛仔裤和女士衬衫的样子。怎么也不。  
“吃柠檬雪糕吗，波特?”看到男孩的眼神，女教师嘴角的线条紧绷着。  
哈利看起来像是吓懵了。  
“好吧，好吧，看来我模仿得不成功。”玳瑁色眼镜前方有一只手挥了挥魔杖，鹅绒色的点心消失了，取而代之的是孔雀绿色的披风从老人瘦削肩头落下：“我只是想说——邓布利多教授没有离开我们，哈利，我听到你有一些担心。”  
“我不明白！”黑发男孩大喊道，一个不愉快的假期让他变得有些狂躁，“他不明白！我必须参加凤凰社——如果有人要去面对伏地魔——”  
麦格教授眼神中突然有些东西柔和了一些。她又拍了拍他的肩，然后从披风里取出一个哈利熟悉的五边形包装：“吃块巧克力吧，哈利。好好看一看。”  
哈利强忍住了说出罗恩式尖刻回复的欲望。他拉来蓝色的包装纸，把画片抽出来，邓布利多的蓝眼睛透过半月形镜片在向他微笑。  
“好好看一看。”阿尼玛格斯拍了拍他的肩膀，向他所认识的另一位阿尼玛格斯走去。小天狼星已经在走廊尽头等她了。  
哈利把画片翻过来。  
“  
邓布利多广为人知的贡献包括：  
一九四五年击败黑巫师格林德沃，  
发现龙血的十二种用途……  
”  
3  
这是我给你带来的。他冲着黑暗里轻轻地说。白色的眼睫毛覆盖在灰白的眼皮上，翻动了一会儿，终于勉强抬起眼睑，就像任何一个上了年纪的普通人那样。  
但那双与发丝同样呈现银白色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着来者，眼神中自有阻隔和温度，紫色天鹅绒西装在牢房仅有地光线里踱了踱步，脚尖旋转了几度，才缓缓地向前。  
他伸出手。递给他一个小小的纸盒。天蓝色的，有金边镶嵌。  
盖勒特·格林德沃伸出手拿过了它。那只原本期待着面对一副欢笑的孩子的脸的棕色青蛙不知道发生了什么，战战兢兢地趴在糖果盒底部，没有温度的白色手指像摘一朵花那样轻轻向它伸去，温柔地托起它，然后随意地丢到了积满灰尘的地板上。二十世纪最臭名昭著的黑巫师盯着巧克力蛙里的画片，眼神缓缓地凝固了。但不是如这个场景本身一般滑稽的凝固，而是看某件宝物那样的凝固。  
“这是什么?”德国人问。  
“一位霍格沃茨毕业生发明的糖果，”穿着紫西装的男人耸耸肩，“给我寄了一大堆。当然……还有……以示感谢……他把我和历史上所有最伟大的巫师放在了一起。”  
日耳曼人不屑地从鼻腔里发出一个哑音。“我是什么?和龙血并列的玩意儿吗?”  
邓布利多俯下身，红色的眼睫几乎垂到银发男人的耳垂：“我有事问你，盖勒特。”  
“我再告诉你一遍，”牢狱生活似乎加剧了金发少年口音里th和s不分的那一部分：“我对那天发生的事一无所知，邓布利多。”  
“不，我请求你，别再提那件事了。”昂贵的西装面料直接被英格兰人的膝盖挤到了地上，阿不思跪在他面前，因为盖勒特无论如何也不肯从床上站起来：“我来是要问你……有一个孩子……马沃罗和斯莱特林的血脉最后的继承人……”  
“他很邪恶?他很爱你?他对死亡圣器一无所知?”  
格林德沃的黑眼睛眯了起来。那幅嘲讽的表情很适合他，甚于适合邓布利多知道的任何人。  
“不。”邓布利多跪在地上，他闭上了眼睛，双掌贴在他最大的敌人的手背上，“他很像你……我想请你……为我睁开眼睛……”  
“你真软弱。”格林德沃说。  
“我也爱你。”他回答。

“我请求你，”他的膝盖还靠在男人赤裸的脚踝上，“为我看一眼未来。我会给你写信。我会把你的画像摆在别处。我会和巴希达说你一切都好。我会每年圣诞节给你寄礼物和袜子。我说真的。”  
他看了阿不思一眼。讥讽地。渴望地。怜悯地。怀念地一眼。“他很弱小。”  
“可怜的孩子不懂得爱。但有一些人会因为他而懂得，有一些人会因为他而死去。”  
“你会吗，邓布利多?”  
他的一边嘴角扬起，“Für das größere Wohl?”  
穿紫西装的男人站起来，留给他一截已有些佝偻的脊背，没有回答他。  
“你会死的，对吗?”他的情人在背后发出尖刻而猖狂的笑声，“你会为了那些无谓的东西——承诺，守护，亲情——献出生命，对吧?”  
红发男人急不可耐地伸出双手。但凤凰没有用双爪抓住他的手，红色的大鸟径直像一道温热的火光一般飞向了他身后的囚犯，把美丽的头颅靠在老人手上牢不可破咒留下的伤疤上。邓布利多无奈地转过身，看着凤凰流泪，为一具没有温度的身体和早已愈合的伤疤。  
“你什么时候能真正活着呢，邓布利多?”

4  
光线构成的牝鹿消失在空中。  
“你的守护神。”邓布利多说，“从什么时候开始变成这样了?”  
“一直都是这样。”西弗勒斯说。  
邓布利多双手交叉，坐在桌前。“所以你用爱证明了自己，西弗勒斯……”  
“那不是爱。”黑衣服的青年眉头紧锁，“那只是某种辛酸而卑微的回忆，先生。对童年的回忆。”  
“你被詹姆斯·波特双脚朝上地挂在空中，”老人轻摇头颅，他的长发现在也银白而柔顺了，被热情的庞弗雷女士在节礼日扎上了一捋一捋的蝴蝶结：“你怎么能原谅他?”  
斯内普低下头。双手痛苦地攥住额前的黑发。  
“您这里有冥想盆吗，邓布利多先生?”  
“有些事情你不需要重新经历一遍也能回答。”水蓝色的目光透过镜片，如针般刺着他脑中最靠近莉莉·伊万斯的那一部分。  
邓布利多没说什么，他打开一只巧克力蛙，把画片翻过来，仔细地盯着背后的文字。那张是忒修斯·斯卡曼德的。  
“  
斯卡曼德广为人知的贡献包括：  
在一战期间率领傲罗协助英国麻瓜军队作战  
在1945年协助邓布利多击败黑巫师……  
”  
他闭上眼睛。“你小时候收集巧克力蛙画片吗，斯内普?”  
“不。”  
他揉了揉眼睛，“你应该收集的。”  
斯内普盯着他，在静电中四处飘散的黑发看起来刚刚洗过，因为没有任何一根发丝闪着光泽，他的鹰钩鼻让眼睛显得诡谲不可测算。“好吧，我承认，我承认那就是爱情，邓布利多。那又怎么样?我的位置是珍贵的，无可替代的，你我都知道。你没必要说这些取笑我。”  
“不，不，这不是取笑。”邓布利多把粗糙的手指覆上眉心：“原谅我，我这样的人，有时候容易走神。”

5  
“西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯，”校长办公室里的画像对他说：“我多希望我能像你那样去爱，西弗勒斯。”  
“睡你的午觉去。”霍格沃茨代理校长拿魔杖点了点他苍老的嘴唇。  
远处，白色大理石坟墓上方发出绿光。  
“我很抱歉，”斯内普像一只蝙蝠那样窥伺着窗外，悄悄靠近邓布利多挂在环形墙壁一端的画像，把双手紧贴在油画颜料的起伏上：“对不起，邓布利多。他来了。我让他撬开了你的坟墓。”  
他看到那画像里的眼睛竟瞬间盈满泪水。  
6  
“算了。”镜子里的少年挥挥手，福克斯就像某种招之即来挥之即去的朋友一样飞走了：“你走吧，我从来没指望从你这里得到过回答。”  
他轻笑了一声，似乎被自己物质上的窘境和邓布利多精神上的泥淖逗笑了。“但是我的确需要一双袜子……”  
“越厚越好的那种，阿不思。”  
凤凰翅膀席卷过来。紫色身影头也不回地消失了。

7  
“邓布利多教授，”傲罗司司长行色匆匆地冲进麦格校长的办公室，“我该怎么办，邓布利多，教授，先生……?斯科皮和阿布……”  
“嘘，嘘，”画像温和地抬起一只手指放在唇上，“发生什么事了，哈利?”  
“他们在接吻！在操场上那颗大山毛榉树底下！当着所有人的面——”中年人看起来吓得上气不接下气了，“我倒不是对这件事有什么意见——但我——如果我在我儿子的婚礼上看见德拉科——”  
“我以为你们和解了呢，”半月形镜片后面的一汪湖水盈着笑意，“自从……卜鸟的事之后。”  
“我们确实请他来过了圣诞节，”戴圆眼镜的男人摇摇头，尽管治愈近视的魔法已经出现多年了，但大难不死的男孩仍然半是自豪半是纪念地戴着他标志性的圆眼镜:“拜托，先生，你想一下……把他作为你儿子的朋友的家长请来，和作为你儿子的男朋友的家长请来……”  
邓布利多饶有趣味地看着他。“我好像有点理解你的感受。不是说谎，我觉得我确实理解，波特先生，想想你小时候收集的那些巧克力蛙画片……”  
哦，哦，你说得对。黑发男人没头没脑地说了一句，那天国际事务司司长和我说，保加利亚魁地奇主教练送了他一件礼物，说是送给霍格沃茨的。还让我特意带过来。  
克鲁姆?画像好奇地看了看画框外的世界，维克多尔·克鲁姆的礼物?  
是的，是的，是关于德姆斯特朗的。哈利在他施了空间增幅咒的背包里翻找，一边还在抱怨:——你看！连国际事务司司长都知道斯科皮·马尔福害得我三天里来了两次学校！

好了，就是这个，他毕恭毕敬地把一本相册放在桌上，这是代表德姆斯特朗学生送给您的，我的先生。  
在装点得古色古香的相册封面上是一张照片，姜黄色的墙上，死亡圣器尖细的痕迹历历在目。  
感谢霍格沃茨的校长阿不思·帕西瓦尔·伍德布赖恩·邓布利多先生，曾经在查理婚礼上铁青着脸的找球手在下面写道，谢谢您教会我爱之前必然有恨，恨之后爱更加义无反顾。


End file.
